Legion
'''Legion '''is one of the Major Celestials and the Celestial of Chaos and Destruction. He was so destructive that his fellow Celestials imprisoned him in order to protect the universe. Out of his chaotic nature he bore a son, Anastar. History Birth Known by many names, the most common of which, is "Legion", this Celestial is widely regarded as the primordial evil. His origins were also quite unique compared to his Celestial brethren. While other Celestials are believed to have come into being shortly after the birth of the universe, Legion's existence remains a perpetual mystery till this day. It is generally believed that he was born inside a rogue universe outside of the mainstream Convergence Multiverse, though not much else is known. War What is known however, is that a great war took place on the universal scale, and Legion was its perpetrator. From what little was revealed by Heather and later, Armageddon, this war took place eons ago and is mostly forgotten by all but the oldest races in the universe. The conflict was said to have spanned the entire universe and that Legion had amassed enough power to almost destroy it completely. It was only through the combined efforts of all the other Celestials, that Legion was eventually defeated and locked away in a location unknown. Modern Encounters During the Battle on Haven, a small army of demons led by Mephistopheles landed on the planet. Taking advantage of the UDF's distraction with the Triumvirate, the group apparently attempted to bring the Chaos Celestial out of his imprisonment. Fortunately, the joint forces of Fireteam Aqua, Kittiana Youngblood and Gavin Reeve thwarted their plans and caused the remaining demons, including Mephistopheles, to flee. The portal to the alleged dimension in which Legion was held remained open however. Both Aaron-157 and Kittiana ventured into the portal and used a Primordial artefact to seal it from the inside, escaping just before it activated. Shortly before this however, Kitty came face-to-face with a chained being that claimed to be Legion. Although their conversation was a short lived one, and the dimension was quickly sealed away after Kitty and Aaron made their escape. Kittiana's Second Encounter The dimensional lock did not last for long. The Convergence Event caused by the Celestial Nozdormu sent shockwaves throughout each realm and dimension permeating normal space. This caused many realms hidden away from normal space to materialise as planets across the galaxy. Unbeknownst to anyone, this also caused the Primordial artefact to shatter, which allowed Legion to seep his essence through small cracks in reality caused by the Convergence Event. A few years after the Convergence event, Kittiana Youngblood was summoned to a planet where such a crack was located, where Legion brutally interrogated her before finally giving her a spell she sought to locate the Daegmar Griomoire. Reversing the Convergence In 2571, the Celestial Sam'anar personally took it upon himself to reverse the effects of the Convergence Event, which had been caused by his father years earlier. This once again sealed Legion off from the rest of the universe.Category:People Category:Celestials